Requiem Of A Slytherin Master
by Celestal
Summary: Severus snape is a child from a home like hell. He Loses his heart but wont speak of it until a few friends help him out. In the name of love he has made some choices he regrets but in love he will correct them. All in the name of his godson! SSLM


TADA my first story on this account. It is full of angst, and typos most likley and will be a long one. It features Severus snape Lucius malfoy Draco malfoy and...well who else really matters . Death blood and angst ahead Please comment

Disclaimer: no i dont own them, but if i did they would all be wearing bondage gear by now

Severus Snape, a child just striking the age of 11 at this point in time, was no stranger to adult matters of all sorts. He was a Wizard and had been raised on that knowledge since the day of his birth. His Father, was also a wizard who had been born into a very poor line of purebloods. His mother , Ellien, however was a witch from a prominent family who ranked nearly as high in the wizarding world as the Malfoys. Severus had been hailed by his father at his birth, though it was the only time that he was. He was the mans heir and the cementing of a marriage that had never been approved of, which now had no way to be torn apart due to trivialities.

Severus, from an extreamly younge age, was very aware of being a child born into a kind of political squabble. He was also aware that he was a bargaining chip within that squabble. He had learned early on to ignore it and let his name and his being be pushed around as it will without disruption or input, because ever scince the boy could walk he had disappointed his father. Though an unintentional act it was an ill advised one seeing as his father was the way he was. Due to family status the man had been pushed around his whole life, and felt the need to assert himself over anything he could, as most men in said situation do, gathering a liking to the things it made him do he drew far past the point of forgiveness. Was a man who settled all things like a common animal, with rage and brutality, from confusion to sadness or for no real reason at all.

Severus, from an early age, had been locked away alone in a small underground wing of the house to be kept from interfering with his father. At first Severus had hated it and begged to come out, but it only earned him beatings so harsh a mediwitch had to be called on every occasion. He had realized shortly that being alone was a blessing in that he could avoid daily beating from his father. The small wing only had a single very small window, just about the width of his thin shoulders, that stared across the vast lawn of his home. Within his wing he had a bathroom, a bedroom, a common room, and a research area ( which happened to be the largest due to his fathers hopes he might make something useful of himself) were the only rooms all breaking off of a main winding hall. They were the only places he really knew besides the small patch of grass and trees through his window, and he knew them to the every detail.

The sun was creeping to the middle of the sky outside Severus' window, and he dropped his book onto his desk, moving to the common room he checked the magical clock his mother had bought for him. A small map of the large estate showed each of the levels as well as a list of locations on the side with the time. His fathers icon showed that he was at the laboratory where he went to work on his different spells and potions while a small picture of his mother moved about the halls. Severus' own face was depicted very still on the bottom most level of the home, the clock read out 11:35 in deep emerald letters. He watched as his mothers face moved very slowly down the hall weaving a path that would lead her to her rooms. He nearly jumped in excitement, moving across the room to grab his mothers favorite chair. With a massive effort he pushed the plush thing into the light of the window. The light burned his eyes after being in the dark so very along, but it was warm and he loved it on occasion but his mother loved it, so he positioned the chair perfectly into the light so his mother's eyes wouldn't be hurt by the light. It had been nearly a month since his mother had visited him and he could hardly keep a smile from his face.

"Macous!" Severus called into nothing. In response a pop sounded and the short house elf poped into existance in front of the lanky child. His father had put the one house elf in charge of all of Severus' needs, because he was a pureblood and that alone gave him the right to have a privilage.

"Master Severus called Sir?" the elf bowed his bat like ears swooping low giving the child a full view of the tuft of grey hair sitting between them. He rose again eyes like expectant orange bludgers awaiting a task.

"Yes quick fetch Mothers favorite tea, and some cakes make sure they are fresh. And some juice, orange juice if you would." Severus was always kindly with the elf, he had always been kind to severus, sneaking him treats and always lying to his father when he had been asked to report in on the child.

" Of coarse. I will return as soon as I can Master Severus." With another resounding crack he was gone. Severus wrapped his long fingers around the leg of a table and drug it before his mothers chair and positioned it so she would be able to move her legs freely. As he finished setting down his much smaller cushioned stool the small house elf returned with a platter that looked like it should have caused him to topple. He slid it gracefully on top of the rounded wooden table, tea and cups and a plate piled neatly high with treats.

"Thank you very much Macous." Severus said softly arranging the silver china onto small platters already.

"It was nothing Master Severus. You are quite welcome. Is that all you require?" The elf asked standing to the side of the table staring up at the somewhat concentrated child. With a nod from the child the elf made and assuring movement. "Then I will be going. Call me should you require something else if you would. Farewell." He didn't wait for the mumbled good bye before popping off to return to some other duty he had to run in the household. Only a few seconds after the creature had gone a soft click echoed throughout the small room, and a section of wall cleared to make a door. His mother strode in looking as if relief had washed over her when the door closed.

"Hello Mother." He greeted in a low voice. "I had some tea and treats made for..." His voice was cut off as the thin woman dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. She had pulled him into her and buried her face in his shoulder length black hair, that so well matched her own. He rested his face softly against his mothers shoulder and after a moments thought gingerly hugged her in kind. It was silent Ellien's body shaking with soundless crying, the boy held her close a burning in his heart as he resisted asking her what was wrong allowing her to cry. For the full of ten minuets she must have clung to him, but finally her breath began to even and slow returning to a regular pace. "Mother? What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all severus." Her voice was collected and calm as she took her seat and began to poor the tea into the two cups. She smiled weakly up at her son who had suspiciously taken a seat.

"Why don't you take off your sweater its not so cold down here." The small child moved to help his mother remove the article but she clung to it a little to hard, he stopped. "Mother?" he lay a hand across her back and to his surprise she winced. He stared up into her eyes as his turned into burning coals of rage, he knew without seeing the spreading prusing an the shape of a hand that was sure to exist on her flesh that his father had hurt her.

"It's nothing severus, it was just an accident is all." Ellien sipped her tea as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The boy took his seat fighting back the urge to shout A challenge to the man who had hurt his mother. Very calmly he took his own tea cup and picked up a small cake and began slowly making both dissapper.

"I'm sorry mother." He whispered softly into the rim of his teacup, his black hair falling into his eyes. His mother looked quizziclally at him setting her own drink down and grabbing a small cake for herself.

"Why do you apologize to me Severus?" Ellieen asked before taking a small bite of her cake and chewing it respectivally.

"I'm sorry because I'm not up there with you. Perhaps if i were free about the house father would only hit me. He shouldn't ever lay his hands on you like that." Severus' voice was quiet yet deadly in its tone as he spoke of his father. " I hate father."

"Don't say such things." Ellien whispered to her son, as if calm and frightened all at once. "He is your father you must respect him."

"He is no father to me, and no husband to you." Severus said shaking a finger. " I want to be free of this place, I am his son and yet he doesn't let me loose of these small rooms. What kind of father locks their child away and does these...things to them. And what husband would harm his wife and pay her no respect!?" He was outraged by the thought that someone could treat his mother so horribly. "Perhaps if you asked him to let me into the house, at the very least. We could say its so he could keep a better eye on me, make sure I do things right. Perhaps saying that he would be a good influence and teach me to do things well." He mumbled almost to himself as his mother absorbed every word. They both knew severus was more than proficient in the magical arts as well as many other things. He had been brewing top ranked potions before he could speak, and yet he was still a disappointment. The boy was suddenly very taken with the idea. " yes if we tell him that surely he will let me free and he wont harm you anymore."

"severus I wont let you come to harm that way." Ellien said softly, she loved her son dearly and he was her one hope in this world. She wished her son free from this place, to stretch his legs to get some sun, but she hated the prospect of him taking the fists meant for her. Then again a thought occurred to her, perhaps if could see his son more often, then perhaps he would see her son's talant.

"Promise me mother, promise to say something to him." Severus pleaded setting down his cup. His face was stern but soft all at once begging for his mother to comply with his eyes.

"I...I will try severus. For you I will try."


End file.
